2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (DQw4w9WgXc Weather Station forecast)
The people at DQw4w9WgXcQ Weather Station have compiled a forecast for the 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season, a hyperactive huricane season. The 2019 season is expected to be a very active season, with tropical cyclones, named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes. A massive M10.8 earthquake that will happen on January 1, 2018 will cause Earth's rotation to speed up by 142 milliseconds (the DQw4w9WgXcQ Weather Station can also predict earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, as we have the most advanced seismometers in the world). This will cause the Coriolis Effect to be stronger, making cyclones more intense. On top of that, a very strong La Niña will cause vertical wind shear in the Atlantic Ocean to be very low, also favorable for tropical cyclones. Update: As of 2018-12-16, the DQw4w9WgXcQ Weather Station now has time machines, machines that allow you to look into the future. These machines instantaneously take short videos of the whole Universe, and use Einstein's Theory of Relativity along with Quantum Mechanics to predict the future. Storms Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Three Tropical Depression Four Major Hurricane Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Major Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Major Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Fernard Major Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto Major Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Major Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Major Hurricane Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Major Hurricane Olga Tropical Storm Pablo Major Hurricane Rebekah Tropical Storm Sebastien Major Hurricane Tanya Tropical Storm Van Major Hurricane Wendy Tropical Storm Alpha Major Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Major Hurricane Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Major Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Major Hurricane Theta Tropical Storm Iota Major Hurricane Kappa Tropical Storm Lambda Tropical Storm Mu Major Hurricane Nu Tropical Storm Xi Major Hurricane Omicron Tropical Storm Pi Hypercane Rho Tropical Storm Sigma Major Hurricane Tau Tropical Storm Upsilon Christmas Day Hurricane On December 2, the NHC will monitor a tropical wave near Cape Verde. They will take note of a chance of becoming a tropical cyclone (5%). Rationally, they will ignore this tropical wave. However, on December 6, the tropical wave will defy all odds, and become a tropical cyclone. The NHC will designate the cyclone as "Christmas Day". The cyclone will undergo rapid intensification due to low wind shear; it will become a category 5 in only one day. Strong winds that will blow southwards will inhibit the cyclone from moving northwards. Strong wind shear will also slow down intensification. On December 16, the hurricane will reach supersonic speeds. Afterwards, strong easterlies will force the cyclone to move eastwards. The hurricane will reach MACH 2 speeds on December 22. Three days later, the hurricane will make landfall in the Canary Islands. This winds this hurricane will cause are going to completely obliterate the La Palma Volcano. It will erode a 900 cubic kilometer chunk of rock. This will cause a landslide that will send 1.5 kilometer high tsunamis over the Canary Islands. Afterwards, 200 meter high waves will impact the African coast. 10 to 14 meter high waves will impact western Europe and cause significant damage. Nine hours later, fifty meter high waves will impact the east coast of the US, the Caribbean Islands, South America, and Greenland. These waves will travel through the Gulf of Mexico and cause 10 meter high waves in Texas. Due to the fact that the tsunami impacted the Appalachian Mountains, large chunks of rock will smash into the Atlantic Ocean, generating smaller tsunamis that worsen the initial tsunami's impact. Felix Kjellberg's Prediction On December 24, Felix Kjellberg, a Swedish meteorologist at T-Series University in New Delhi, as well as an internet personality that goes by the name of PewDiePie, tweeted this: Confirmed: There will be a lot of hurricanes in the 2019 season. Of course, since Felix Kjellberg was and still is a well respected meteorologist, many took his claim seriously. Others did not. A few people suspected that Felix Kjellberg looked at our database. Spoiler alert: he did. He will be charged $47 million on January 19, 2019, a day before his boxing watch with Bhushan Kumar, an owner of T-Series. Storm Names The WMO assigns six lists of names used to label hurricanes. Every six years, the same list is used, excluding the retired names. The WMO retires names of hurricanes because they cause a lot of damage. For 2019, the WMO assigned this list of names: *Andrea *Barry *Chantal *Dorian *Erin *Fernard *Gabrielle *Humberto *Imelda *Jerry *Karen *Lorenzo *Melissa *Nestor *Olga *Pablo *Rebekah *Sebastien *Tanya *Van *Wendy After all names on this list have been used up, the WMO uses Greek names. This time, even the Greek names have been used up. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons